The Trouble Causing Letter
by lirpa-chan
Summary: CH 4 Up! Side story to Home Away From Home. After Takeru leaves having given Hikari a letter, Daisuke starts acting distant. Will Hikari and Daisuke's frienship last? HAITUS
1. Chapter One

The Trouble Causing Letter

  
  


Author's Note: This is a side story to Home Away From Home. You needn't have read it in order to enjoy, however, there are a few things you must know in order to fully appreciate it.

  
  


1.) Daisuke told Takeru that he was okay with T.K. asking Hikari out, claiming that he doesn't really have a crush on her any more.

2.) Takeru and Yamato are moving to New York with their father for one year.

3.) Before T.K. leaves his friends to head to the airport, he gives Hikari a letter.

  
  


And with no further ado, I present The Trouble Causing Letter, a side story to Home Away From Home. Enjoy!

  
  


* * *

"Look at me, my deft perception must be off again. Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did. It has not healed with time. It just shot done my spine." -Rest In Pieces by Saliva

  
  


"T-this is for you." Takaishi Takeru stuttered cutely as he handed me a folded piece of paper. He gently placed it in the palm of my hand and curled my fingers around it. My heartbeat raced a little and I felt my cheeks go hot.

  
  


I smiled and as if it was no big deal I replied, "I'll look at it later."

  
  


He stepped away to look at all of us one last time, his cheeks were flushed and he was having trouble meeting my eyes. I'd consider it cute if it wasn't going to be the last time I'd make eye contact with him for a year. I found myself fighting off tears as our eyes met one final time before he got into his mother's car with our chorus of good-byes trailing after them. It was hard to think that I wouldn't see him tomorrow, or the day after. A whole year until we'd meet again...

  
  


I bet he doesn't know he has the prettiest azure eyes. Childhood innocence still linger in them. Such a pretty color...

  
  


I turned around to face the others while stuffing the folded piece of paper in my capries. Motomiya Daisuke had his back turned to us looking out across the street. Ichijouji Ken was leaning against the apartment's brick wall watching him with a look of concern. Hida Iori and Inoue Miyako were chatting quietly looking a bit somber. I could relate to them in one aspect, but knowing there was a note in my pocket from the guy I've like for a majority of my life I couldn't help but feel elated.

  
  


"...I should get back home. I told Jun I'd help her clean." Davis sighed miserably. Ken raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

  
  


"You guys are on speaking terms?"

  
  


"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Davis asked turning to face the boy genius.

  
  


"Well... You know, that incident that took place at her party." Ken murmured quickly. Daisuke blinked at him as to say 'What are you talking about?'.

  
  


"What did you do this time Davis?" Miyako asked agitated. "Your poor sister, how does she put up with you?" 

  
  


"How does she put up with /me/? Shouldn't you be asking how I put up with /her/?!" The goggle headed boy spat at the glasses wearing girl. Miyako rolled her eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

  
  


"You guys are so childish." Iori commented in a disapproving manner. 

  
  


"If you're on your way home Davis, I'll be happy to accompany you." I told Davis who had put his hands behind his head and was staring at the ground. He looked up at me with a blank expression.

  
  


"...Actually, I just remembered I have to stop at the store to pick up something for mom..." Davis remarked directly after my proposal. I was a little taken back by it, but forced a smile.

  
  


"...Oh, well that's alright." I replied to him sort of unsure on what else to say. I wondered why he was acting so strange all of the sudden. He was quite happy a few minutes ago...

  
  


"You three should head home." Iori gestured to Davis, Ken, and I. "It's almost dinner time."

  
  


"Yeah, I should probably go catch the bus." Ken sighed. "And call my parents so they know I'm on my way home and haven't been kidnaped." He shook his head. "They can be too over protective sometimes."

  
  


I knew how he felt, Taichi could be like that. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I said. Then with a smile, "Sayonara!"

  
  


We said our good-byes and I headed up the street, Iori and Miyako went into their apartment complex, and Ken headed in the opposite direction of me to the bus stop. Davis was the only one who lingered. I frowned at this, but I didn't know exactly what to do. I really did have to be getting home, I told my brother I'd help him clean the house before our parents got back from our grandmother's. 

  
  


"He'll be okay tomorrow." I tried to reassure myself. Pushing my worry aside I gently touched my pants pocket to see if the note was still there. It was and an automatic smile surfaced. I ran the rest of the way home.

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


I watched everyone leave. A few short minutes ago all of us, including Takeru, had all been together, laughing and enjoying our only day off. Now, our group just kind of dissimilated. I waited outside the apartment till Kari was gone from sight. I was suddenly hurt and unsure of how I'd be able to act around her. I mean, just a few days ago I told one of my best friends that he could ask the girl of my dreams out, and then he leaves!

  
  


Okay, I did tell him that I didn't /really/ like her any more and that I think /she/ likes him. It seemed okay at the time. My chances with Yagami Hikari were over, and now, my perfect opportunity to try and win her over is off limits. 

  
  


What the hell?

  
  


Why do things like this always happen to me? I mean, true I'm not as obsessed over Kari as I was say a year or two ago, but I do still like her. Just a little crush, no harm in that is there? I slap my forehead and drag my hand done my face. Yes there is a problem with this. She. Is. Off. Limits. There is no sense in liking someone who can not return your feelings. Then why can't I just get over her and move on? Let me find some other cute girl who's caring and sincere and likes to play soccer and has a good head on her shoulders.

  
  


Which, may I kindly remind myself, do not exist. Kari is the only one I know like that. This has been another moment of the Adolescence Sitcom. Joy.

  
  


I thought if T.K. and Kari went out and I was around them I'd get use to the idea and move on, yet still be great friends with both of them. How was I suppose to know that a mere week later one of my best friends was not only going to get the girl he and I both wanted, but move away in the process for a year. This enables me to spend as much alone time with Kari as I want. Under different circumstances this would've been my dream come true, but it's not under different circumstances which makes this very bad.

  
  


Did I mention I hate this?

  
  


I kicked a rock into the street disgruntled and walk down the same side walk Kari walked down. I felt bad for lying to her. I didn't need to go to the store to get something for my mom and even if Jun payed me a million bucks there is no way in hell I'd help her clean out her closet. I followed a pebble that I kicked in front of me the rest of the way home. It was probably the nicest day of April so far, but I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to notice. It could've been raining for all I cared. 

  
  


I opened the door to my apartment and saw cloths flying from Jun's doorway. After taking my sneakers off I peeked inside to let her know I was home. A vibrant pink shirt attacked me as I approached the doorframe. "Nice to see you too." I mutter as I drop the shirt disdainfully on the ground.

  
  


"We ordered in tonight." Jun replied with hands on her hips. She stood in the middle of her room with various cloths piles surrounding her with her lips meshed to one side of her cheek in a thought. 

  
  


"Okay, so did they go to pick it up?" I asked referring to our parents after a brief moment of silence.

  
  


"What do you think?" My sister asked bending down at a bunch of pink cloths. I wrinkled my nose as I caught a whiff of whatever new perfume my deranged sister was using. "Yeah, they just left a few minutes ago to Sakura's."

  
  


"Oookay, well I'll be in the living room." I quickly left her doorway and decided maybe some video games would give me something to do. I hadn't played a roleplay in awhile, maybe I'd test my wits.

  
  


I threw in a random game Ken lent me and began tackling the project at hand.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Tai, I'm home!" I called throughout the house as I took off my shoes.

  
  


"You're just in time, mom and dad just called and should be here in a few!" Came my brother's voice from the living room. 

  
  


I walked into the small living room to see my brother quickly hiding magazines underneath the table and hastily squirting the table with cleaner and wiping it away before it's molecules could begin to tackle dust.

  
  


"Um, Tai? That's window cleaner." I told him noticing the cleaner's label.

  
  


"Doesn't matter." He grunted as he tossed the dirty rag into the kitchen. "Do you think you could get the vacuum out? I told mom I'd vacuum the place." I nodded and headed for the closet.

  
  


"So, what did you and Yamato-san do today?" I asked as I went to plug the vacuum in.

  
  


"Nothing out of the ordinary." Tai replied now furiously scrubbing away at the kitchen counters with the same rag he'd thrown in there. "The whole gang got together, even Joe managed to get early dismissed from Junku to at least see him off at the airport." [1]

  
  


"Well that was nice." I yelled over the noise of the vacuum. A few minutes of nothing but the sound of the vacuum cleaner let the two of us realize we were not alone in losing one of our best friends.

  
  


Or maybe more than a friend for me.

  
  


"Hey Tai, I'm going to go lay down for awhile. I had a long day." I told my brother as I wand the vacuum cord up and put it away. 

  
  


I was anxious to read the note that lay untouched in my pocket. I wanted to have complete solitude and a place to either squeal into my pillow from delight or silently cry myself into an uneasy rest. After all, I didn't really know if this letter was what I thought it was. For all I know T.K could have given one to everyone.

  
  


"Okay, I'm almost done anyway." Tai replied putting the cleaner back under the sink and dumping the rag in it. Quietly I retreated to my room (Tai and I no longer shared one) and shut the door almost completely.

  
  


I stood in the middle of the white walled room and stuck my hand in my pocket to fish out the folded piece of paper. Grasping it I pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, heart racing in anticipation. Other than my heartbeat it was very quiet. I took a deep breath before unfolding the note. I gently crossed the room to sit on my bed as I began to read.

  
  


[Dear Kari,]

  
  


His handwriting was neatly printed, which made me smile. His handwriting usually looked like chicken scratch, only a few being able to read it.

  
  


[I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I've liked you. I've liked you since elementary school. Sometimes I led myself to believe that you might've liked me too, but I could never allow myself to believe it could be true. It seemed doubtful to get my hopes up unless I knew the truth... But, I never had the guts to ask. I couldn't as much as I wanted to. I guess I was afraid of rejection.]

  
  


Isn't everyone? I think we all are, but-

  
  


[But I guess it's a chance that everyone needs to take if they ever want to find out.]

  
  


I smiled at this. He was absolutely right.

  
  


[We've known each other for a long time and have shared so many things together. Could I ask of you for something?]

  
  


My heart began to race and my face started to feel very warm.

  
  


[Can you wait for me? 

I love you.]

  
  


I fell on my back in a euphoria of happiness. Yes Takaishi Takeru. Yes, I can wait for you.

  
  


~*~

  
  


An alarm went off. 

  
  


I cracked my eyes open and saw blurry red numbers on the night stand next to me. I closed my eyes again and brought my right arm to my face and rubbed the sleeping crust out of my eyes. Reopening them I noted it was in the early am, time to get ready for school.

  
  


I really didn't want to go. Could I play sick today? Skip?

  
  


No, a voice in the back of my mind told me. I had soccer practice. The others might think there's something wrong. No, nothing was wrong except a battle I thought I had gotten over. I stayed up all night last night replaying the scene T.K. exchanged his note to Kari with her caring, beautiful smile. I remember I felt like throwing up at that moment. Did I? No, I smiled, slapped my buddy's back a few times and saw him drive away.

  
  


What a nightmare.

  
  


I threw the blankets off my half naked body and proceeded to the adjacent bathroom my sister and I shared. Surprisingly, Jun wasn't occupying it. I shrugged and turned the shower on. Stepping in I allowed the hot, steamy water to engulf me in a warm embrace. It allowed me to break away from the cold reality that I had not been able to win Hikari's heart, that I didn't have the guts to.

  
  


What a mockery.

  
  


The crest of courage? I had that again why? Okay, so I faced an undefeatable opponent head on, and sure, I'd risk my life to save the lives of other people, but how does that compare to not admitting /officially/ and /sincerely/ that I liked someone? What courage does that show?

  
  


Oh well, doesn't matter much now does it? I turned the water off and dried before heading back into my room and throwing on my wrinkled uniform. I looked at the goggles my idol, Yagami Taichi, had given me a few years ago. For some odd reason I didn't feel like wearing them today, like I wasn't worthy of them. I stood there staring at them for a few minutes until there was a knock at my door making me jump.

  
  


"Daisuke, honey? You almost ready?" It was my mom.

  
  


"Yeah." I replied. I picked up my backpack and headed towards my bedroom door. Hand on the doorknob, I gave one last forlorn look at my most treasured possession.

  
  


Not today. I'm not worthy today.

  
  


I opened the door and shut it behind me soundlessly

  
  


* * *

To Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I'd like to thank all my reviewers thus far!! I'm glad to see you guys like the fic! I'm minimally surprised that my fans of Home Away From Home haven't seen this, heh, especially since one of the reviewers requested this ^_~.

  
  


Thanks Dark N' Dreary for being my first reviewer for this fic, Miracles for being supportive, BeautyLiesWithin I'm glad to have gotten you hooked on the show ^_^ and thanks for the review! Anthony as promised the next chapter, same to Samanda Hime-Sama. To Sir Lead of the Pencil, Kari knows she won't be able to see Takeru for 

a year and the fact that one of her best friends was fine the day before would worry her. At least, that's my opinion. Kari's a caring person and doesn't like see her friends upset, but yes, in a way your right, she probably would be a bit more in tune to wanting to see T.K. However, this fic is really to be based on Kari and Davis's friendship ^_^. Thanks for the review!

  
  


With no further ado, I present the second chapter of The Trouble Causing Letter! Enjoy!

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to school?" Tai asked with a piece of buttered toast dangling from his mouth as he tried shoving his feet in his black shoes.

  
  


"No, it's okay. Davis should be here soon." I replied with a smile. "He probably overslept."

  
  


"What if you're late?" Tai countered now shoving some papers in his bag.

  
  


"We won't be." I replied casually. "Besides, wouldn't you be twice as late if you walked me to school?"

  
  


"Well, yeah, but-"

  
  


"Then you'd be in trouble. Don't worry, if he doesn't turn up in five minutes I'll walk to school by myself."

  
  


"Kari..." Tai said somewhat imploringly.

  
  


"Tai." I expressed with finality. "I'm a big girl, I /can/ walk to school by myself." My overprotective brother sighed defeated.

  
  


"Okay, you win. I gotta go." 

  
  


"Have a good day, be safe." I replied lovingly.

  
  


"Yeah you too." He mumbled as he proceeded to the door. "Don't let anyone kidnap you..." I sighed as he shut the door and ran down the stairs. 

  
  


He did this almost every morning. Wake up late and then offer to walk me to school if Davis wasn't already here. I guess he thinks I'm incapable of taking care of myself, but I know he only does it because he cares about me. I'm so lucky to have a big brother like him.

  
  


I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was getting late and still no sign of Davis. I frowned. I know he's not the most punctual person, but he's not normally too late when getting to school. He doesn't like getting stuck in detention with Mr. Kuragura, our boringly strict math teacher. I cleared my plate and went to get my bag before heading out to school. I didn't really have time to stick around waiting for Davis, I couldn't afford to be late...

  
  


I said good-bye to mom (dad already left for work) and made my way to the door. I was running down the second flight of stairs when I saw Davis walking up the sidewalk to our house a bit sulky.

  
  


"Hey Daisuke!" I called with a smile. He looked up kind of startled. I ran down the rest of the steps and over to him. I noted he didn't have his precious goggles and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He never went anywhere without them, Tai had given them to him. "Where are your goggles?"

  
  


"I left them at home." He replied unenergetically. He was having trouble meeting my eyes as we made our way to school. 

  
  


We were now almost near the school doors and Davis hadn't made any progress in cheering up. At first I just thought he had a rough morning and was having trouble waking up, or maybe he didn't go to bed until really late last night, but either way he should have cheered up by now. Even the sight of his other friends playing soccer didn't seem to faze him any...

  
  


"Daisuke-kun? Is something bothering you?" I asked a bit quietly. 

  
  


"Huh?" He looked up startled again, like he had been earlier. "Oh...no, it's nothin'." I didn't believe him, but would pushing the subject help any? Maybe he'd talk to Ken and Ken would be able to cheer him up.

  
  


We stood together in the middle of the walkway that lead to the entrance in an awkward silence. Never in all my life that I had known Motomiya Daisuke had he been this cheerless. Something bad must have happened to make him this upset, but what?

  
  


"Davis?" I was going to try and ask again.

  
  


"I'm going to play some last minute soccer. I'll see you in home room." He replied with a hearty smile.

  
  


"...Alright." I replied a bit unnerved by his behavior. I knew that grin of his was a fake. Something that he'd done to try and make me forget about his unnatural conduct. 

  
  


Had it been something I'd done to make him act this way?

  
  


~*~

  
  


I banged my head against the cool metal that was my locker. What is wrong with me? I keep pushing everyone away! Kari's worried about me and doesn't know why I'm upset, but you know, /I/ don't even know why I'm upset! I banged my head against the locker again and closed my eyes. I don't want Kari or the others to worry about me. Ken, I think caught on yesterday and hasn't questioned me on my behavior, but the others are sure to be curious. I mean, I /am/ the happy-go-lucky guy around here and something must be wrong if I'm not happy.

  
  


Gimme a break. Everyone has their off days.

  
  


This is so not my day and I have no one to blame. I can't even put the blame on myself because I thought I was nearly over her! I didn't think it'd be such a big deal! I went to bang my head against my locker again, but someone grabbed my hair.

  
  


"Ow!" I yelled clutching my head. A pair of unaffected dark blue eyes met mine.

  
  


"If you keep doing that you're going to loose more brain cells than you can bare." 

  
  


"Shut up Ken." I implored angrily. He shrugged and waited for me to open my locker and grab the few books I needed for the rest of the day.

  
  


"You're taking this worse than you expected you would?" He asked casually, but there was at least a bit of concern in his voice.

  
  


"I guess so..." I sighed exasperated. "I really didn't think it'd be a big deal. I mean, I didn't even like her that much anymore!" Ken nodded understandingly.

  
  


"I knew something was up when you said you had to go help Jun. I didn't think she got over that whole bra-in-freezer prank so suddenly." He smiled a little at the memory. Who'd of known our lil' Kenny boy liked pranks?

  
  


I gave him a weak smile. "No, first thing she did when she saw me was throw a shirt at me."

  
  


"What are you going to do?" He asked now referring to Kari. I dropped my books carelessly in my back and slammed my locker.

  
  


"If I knew I'd tell you." I replied setting off to class. "I'll see you at lunch."

  
  


"Later." He replied to my back.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The day seemed to drag on and I couldn't concentrate on my lessons. All I could do was think about my letter. Had it been real or a dream? I couldn't decide. I couldn't decide if I wanted tell someone yet, even though they'd find out sooner or later. Probably later since Takeru wouldn't be coming back home until next year.

  
  


Math was starting to become unbearable. I just couldn't tune into Kuragura-sensei's lessons. I looked down at my notebook and all I could see were little spirals with a few vague notes here and there. I could see Kuragura-sensei's mouth moving, but all I could hear was "blah, blah, blah". I wonder if this is what Davis hears every class. The thought makes me laugh. I look to the seat in front of me and find that Davis is surprisingly awake. I straighten to look over his shoulder to see if he was writing a note to me. He usually did around this time of class.

  
  


He was writing something, but it wasn't remotely anything interesting. They were Sensei's notes. I blinked. He had almost a full page filled neatly with math notes. This was very uncharacteristic for Motomiya Daisuke. I'm not saying he's not smart, but when it came to this subject he didn't do anything but sleep and daydream. 

  
  


Now I knew something was wrong.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Mr. Kuragura dragged on, talking about Pie and quadrants and other nonsense that makes up math. I was so bored and exhausted. I didn't exactly know why I felt so drained and it irritated me. To keep myself from self loathing, I decided to record Kuragura-sensei's notes. As complicated as they were to take down all at once it'd be worth it. My mind would be free of negative thoughts.

  
  


I had made sure to arrive as late as I possibly could manage without getting a detention so I wouldn't have to talk to Hikari. Now I have to be the first one out the door. I'd have to make up an excuse about early soccer practice or something. I sighed. I didn't like lying, especially to her, but I really didn't want to be around her at present, which was a very hard task. She lived relatively close to me, she's in all my classes, and we're suppose to be the best of friends. Best friends don't try to avoid one another.

  
  


I kept looking at the clock as the class dragged on. Twenty minutes... Ten minutes... Five minutes.... The bell sounded the end of school. I jumped from my seat and hastily threw my stuff in my bag.

  
  


"Daisuke?" Kari asked from behind me. I froze for a split second before putting what I thought was a convincing smile on.

  
  


"I gotta go to an early soccer practice. Sorry I can't walk you home." I replied zipping my backpack up. I could feel Kari's frown on my back.

  
  


"It's okay..."

  
  


"Bye." I speed off to the door and down the hall. Soccer really didn't start till another hour. What could I do?

  
  


"Hey Motomiya, where's the fire?" Someone called to me as I pushed through the crowd of students.

  
  


I ignored them, mumbled my sorry's as I ran into people, and continued down the hall with no particular destination. I looked behind me to see Kari about ten feet away talking with a few girls from class. I panicked a little and ran into the boy's bathroom. I felt incredibly stupid, like a second grader who was afraid of getting cooties from a girl. No one was in here, which was good because I would've looked like a real fool had there been. I made my way to a stall and shut the door. I'd just stay quietly in here for a few minutes and then creep back out to the corridors, when there would be no sign of Kari.

  
  


After a minute or so of laughing at myself I heard the boy's door open. I scooted farther back on the toilet seat and brought my knees to my chin so it would appear no one was in this stall. Nope, I wasn't hiding in this stall, not at all. I heard the intruder's footsteps on the tiled floor and prayed they were just going to take a whizz and have no need to go to a stall. I was too far from the door to lock it to secure my safety. I cursed myself. Why hadn't I done that in the first place?

  
  


Suddenly my hiding place came exposed as the blue door swung open. Alarmed, I jumped. My legs gave from underneath me and slid on either side of the toilet and I flung my arms out in front of me to keep me from falling. I was unsuccessful at doing so and ended up smacking my head against the metal toilet flusher. I pushed my hands against the wall, my eyes closed from the pain of the head blow, and lifted myself up. I was outraged, /who/ dared to do this to /me/?

  
  


"I thought you went in here."

  
  


It was Ken.

  
  


"You bastard!" I lunged at him. The look on his face was nothing but sheer surprise as we fell to the tiled floor. I had his shirt color tightly grasped in one hand, forcing his head to lift from the ground. I rose an angry fist and was going to let it fly when Ken pushed my stomach with all the strength he could muster from one hand. I tumbled off of him and he quickly rolled onto his side and stood up.

  
  


I remained on my back on the cold tile with my eyes tightly shut. I was embarrassed, ashamed, confused, and was suffering from extreme guilt. My pride was damaged and I almost kicked the shit out of my best friend. My God, what is wrong with me!? Ken didn't do anything! He just came looking for me and happened to accidently surprise me when I shouldn't have so carelessly left the door unlocked.

  
  


I felt a damn of pressure build within me. Tears that never should surface when in the room with others were finding their way through my inner thought's protests. I shot my hands to cover my face as I felt the rest of my body started to twitch, the sign of crying. I silently begged Ken to go away, just leave me on the ground to myself. But he wasn't going to.

  
  


I heard him walk over to my right side, his shadow descended upon me. "Davis..."

  
  


"Leave me alone." I reply trying to swallow my aching wish to cry. He doesn't move, instead he kneels beside me.

  
  


"I know you didn't mean for that to happen. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." He was talking quietly, soothingly. I felt like I was in the guidance counselor's office.

  
  


If he keeps talking I'm never going to get rid of the crying sensation that's trying to leap from my mouth. I can already feel hot tears starting to form under my closed eyelids. 

  
  


"...You shouldn't stay on the floor. It's unsanitary." Ken says quietly. I hear him start to get up and I feel him try to pry one of my hands off my face. I smack it away with the other hand.

  
  


My mistake, now I expose my red eyes. I feel liquid start to run down my face. I quickly sit up and shamefully wipe them away with my arm. My chest hurts, like an animal is in there trying to claw his way out. I feel like screaming, or sobbing, something that emits sorrowful noise. I bring my knees back up to my chin and cross my arms around them to hold them in place. I rock a little, trying to calm myself.

  
  


Ken sits beside me again, resting against the metal that separates the stall I was in from the one next to it. He doesn't say anything, but I can feel him watching me. If I was smart than I'd have left already, but I'm too exhausted to move. Like anything I do may be potentially dangerous to my existence.

  
  


"Davis?" Ken tries to speak to me again, still using that hushed, gentle voice.

  
  


"I'm sorry Ken." I manage to whisper. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me." I stutter. The tears are rapidly coming forth now. I feel a few more slip down my cheek.

  
  


"You're under too much stress. Go home, take the afternoon off." 

  
  


"I can't." I reply.

  
  


"I'll cover for you." Ken replies referring to soccer. "You need rest." His voice has finality in it and after a moment I reply,

  
  


"Okay..." I choke out. "I'll go."

  
  


* * *

To be continued...   
  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: My thank yous go out to Anthony, Miracles, effect20, and Dark N' Dreary. Thanks for the support guys, it's what keeps me writing! And with no further ado, Chapter Three of The Trouble Causing Letter!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three

  
  
  
  


Daisuke left the classroom in a hurry, saying he had early soccer practice. I found this strange and thought that he may have been lying to me. I shook away that thought. I wasn't on the soccer team so I wouldn't know if they had an early practice or not. He smiled when he told me and frowned when he said he couldn't walk me home. He seemed convincing, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him. Call it my sixth sense.

  
  


I quietly made my way out of the classroom worried about Daisuke. He wasn't himself and so suddenly. As much as I was denying it, I think it may have something to do with Takeru and me. Maybe he knows, T.K. could've told him... But then wouldn't he have acted weird while T.K. was still here? Why now?

  
  


"Hey Yagami-san!" I turned around to see a few girls from my English class. I smile and give them a small wave.

  
  


"Come here! We want to ask you something." I walk over to them at the other end of the hallway, farthest from the stairway.

  
  


"Do you know what's wrong with Daisuke-chan? He's been acting strangely today." Asks one of the girls. Ironically, I happened to look past them to see if Miyako was coming out of the computer room only to see Daisuke nearly running down that hall and ducking into the boy's bathroom, like he was being chased.

  
  


"Yagami-kun?" Questions the other girl.

  
  


"Oh, sorry." I reply returning to our conversation. "No, I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

  
  


"Oh, okay."

  
  


"We thought he was acting strange since he wasn't insulting anyone in English today." I laugh along with them before bidding our good-byes. My eyes are locked to the boys bathroom door as the students seem to pass me in slow motion.

  
  


What's wrong with you Davis?

  
  


I decided to go hang out in the computer lab for awhile, maybe go visit Gatomon. I didn't see Miyako come out so maybe she was still in there. I was about to open the door when Miyako stepped out.

  
  


"Oh, hey Kari." The glasses wearing girl greeted me energetically before looking around. "Where's Davis and Ken?"

  
  


"Daisuke told me he had an early soccer practice today so I'm assuming that's where he and Ken are." I responded. Miyako raised her eyebrows.

  
  


"That's weird, I thought they didn't have it until an hour after we get out." I nodded.

  
  


"That's what I thought too." I stepped back and Miyako shut the door to the lab, I guess I wouldn't be visiting Gatomon today, maybe tomorrow. 

  
  


"Well, I guess it's just us walking home today." Miyako said to me as we made our way down the now deserted hallway.

  
  


"I guess so." I sighed.

  
  


"Kari, what did Takeru give you yesterday?" Miyako asked slyly. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

  
  


"Um..."

  
  


"Come on, you /know/ you want to tell me..." She smiled craftily.

  
  


"Okay, but please don't tell anyone else...yet." I begged her. She nodded. "He gave me a letter... Confessing his feelings." I responded quietly. 

  
  


Miyako gasped and let out a giggle. "That is sooooooooooooooooo kawaii!!" I blushed a little more, but allowed a smile to dance across my face. "You must be happy."

  
  


I nodded. "I am, but I'm a little sad. We won't see him again until next year." Miyako frowned a little.

  
  


"Yeah, but we can still keep contact with him through email." She stated. "Besides, maybe we'll meet up with him in the Digital World."

  
  


That thought hadn't struck me before. "You think so?"

  
  


"Well... don't get your hopes up." Miyako commented. "Remember, there's an extreme time difference between Japan and America, which is why we don't meet up with Mimi-chan and Michael often."

  
  


"Oh, right." I reply a bit depressed.

  
  


"Oh cheer up! At least your guy likes you!" Miyako slapped my back with a laugh. I look at her with a little pity.

  
  


"Maybe you should tell Ken-"

  
  


"Kariiiiiiiiii!!" Miyako whines turning red, looking like she's going to strangle me.

  
  


"Oh, sorry!" I apologize. We both look around to make sure there was no sign of the boy genesis before turning back to each other and laughing at our antics. 

  
  


"Well, maybe /you/ should tell him. What's the worse that can happen?" 

  
  


"Rejection." She sighs. "Besides, I don't really want to end up like Daisuke-" She covers her mouth with both hands, eyes like a deer trapped in headlights. 

  
  


I stare at her with a questioning look. Miyako removes her hands from her mouth and starts shaking them saying, "That's not what I meant" and "Forget I said that!". I lightly touch her shoulder with a determined look. 

  
  


"Miyako, what do you mean you don't want to end up like Daisuke?" The glasses wearing girl drops her hands to her sides slowly before shifting her eyes someplace else. 

  
  


"It's really nothing.. I didn't mean to say Daisuke, I meant to say.... err... /Kensuke/! Yeah, that's right!" 

  
  


"Miyako, Kensuke isn't a word never mind a name." I reply seeing through her lie. "Now, tell me what you meant!"

  
  


My heart is beating fast. I'm begging Miyako to tell me something other than it's mine and T.K's fault for his behavior. /Anything/ but that. I keep looking at her, pleading, yet determined to know. Miyako unconsciously bites her lip. I remove my hand from her shoulder and to my heart. I'm trying to resume the beat back to normal, but it only pounds harder.

  
  


"You'll have to ask Davis himself." She replies finally.

  
  


"Miyako!" I whine surprised. She refuses to tell me what's wrong with one of our friends, but has no trouble gossiping to the whole school about others... Well, that's not /entirely/ true and an insensitive thing to think. Miyako could be trusted with /some/ information.

  
  


"Kari, my answer could be wrong anyway and then look where that would put me!" She returns. 

  
  


I sigh. "I don't get it... He was fine yesterday..."

  
  


"Yeah, well, everyone has their off days." She responds. "Come on, let's get an ice cream before heading home."

  
  


"Yeah, okay, we can do that." I reply disappointed.

  
  


~*~

  
  


I made my way home as instructed by Ken. I knew he was able to keep the team in line without my help no problem, but I couldn't shake off the guilt from the scene that just occurred. I really need to get a grip. That's the problem though. I don't really know what I need to get a grip on. This can't possibly be all about Hikari. You don't go beating up your friends over /other/ friends. 

  
  


She's a friend. A friend. A friend. A friend!

  
  


I kicked the pebble I'd been kicking down the sidewalk as hard as I could in frustration. After that I felt like punching a wall. Something, anything to let my anger out. The adrenaline was pumping through me and my heart felt tense. I was enraged, exhausted. Yet nothing could sooth me. Sure, I could go punch the brick wall I'm standing next to right now and break my hand, but that won't do any good. And yeah, I could go to sleep, but then I'd probably just have dreams of /her/ and /him/.

  
  


The image of Takaishi Takeru came to mind. Smiling thoughtfully, gazing at her with affection...

  
  


I wanted to throw up. Just keep throwing up until there was nothing left. Until I was totally and utterly lifeless. If I was like that I wouldn't have to feel anything any more. More than anything though I wanted to turn back the hands of time. If I could do that I could delete that conversation I decided to have with him. If I had never said anything I could've...

  
  


No. I can't do it so never mind thinking about it. Besides, T.K. is a good guy. He has brains and he's likable, good at sports, popular... Yeah, who wouldn't want him as a friend never mind a boyfriend? I just need to keep telling myself that I made the right decision. My decision to give up on Yagami Hikari.

  
  


I. Gave. Up. On. Her.

  
  


I gave up on her.

  
  


Igaveuponher!!!!!

  
  


I sink down against the brick wall and watch the cars go by with a heavy heart.

  
  


Then why can't I let her go?

  
  


* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: My thank yous go out to Anthony, Miracles, davis4ever, Dark N' Dreary, ssjgokillo, and effect20. I'm so glad you guys are liking the fic!! However, the next chapter may take longer than expected to get out ~_~. Sorry guys!! Hopefully this will tie you over for now though. And with no further ado, I present chapter four of The Trouble Causing Letter!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


"I'm home!" I call throughout the house as I take my shoes off.

  
  


"Good news!! We're ordering out tonight!" Tai greets me from the couch with a goofy grin. I cross into the living room and look for a sign of mom or dad.

  
  


"Did they go out to pick it up already?" I ask him taking a seat on the couch.

  
  


"Dad's not home yet, mom thought it'd be cool to surprise him." Tai replies flipping through the t.v. channels.

  
  


"What are you looking for?" I ask him.

  
  


"Anything besides the news." He replies tiredly. 

  
  


"Did anyone call for me?" I ask as he bypasses another news channel.

  
  


"Do I look like your secretary?" He asks me, eyes glued to the television.

  
  


"Tai..." I implore with a sour expression.

  
  


"No, no one called that I know of." He answers. "But check the messages, someone coulda called before I got in."

  
  


"When did you get in?" I question heading towards the message machine in the tiny hallway.

  
  


"'Bout ten minutes ago. Sora asked me to play a round of tennis with her."

  
  


"And of course you couldn't say no." I reply with a sly smile.

  
  


"It's rude to turn down a lady." He responds with another grin still clicking through the channels. I roll my eyes and hit the play button on the machine.

  
  


There's a few messages for our parents from dad's work and one from Grandma, but it didn't seem like anything for me. As I was about to stop the messages I thought I heard Ken's voice, but there was a lot of background noise, like whoever it was, was at a gym. I wondered if he tried calling from soccer practice. But then why no significant message? I delete it as well as the telemarketer's messages and head back to the living room.

  
  


"Anything for me?" Tai asks as I sit down on the couch.

  
  


"No, nothing for me either... That I could tell anyway." I reply.

  
  


"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai asks having now given up on find anything good to watch and hooking up his Playstation 2.

  
  


"Well, I thought maybe Ken called-"

  
  


"Ken?" Tai asks surprised.

  
  


"Yeah... But all I could really hear was a lot of background noise, like he was at the gym..."

  
  


"Maybe he was calling from practice." Tai responds now behind the t.v. hooking up wires.

  
  


"Maybe..."

  
  


"But why's he calling you?"

  
  


"We are friends Tai." I reply. I worry about my brother sometimes.

  
  


"I know that, but I mean, he's not really one to call here often." Tai retorts. "No messages from Davis?"

  
  


"No..."

  
  


"Now /that's/ weird."

  
  


"He was pretty distant today." I admitted as Tai turned the game console on.

  
  


"Really? From everyone, or just with you?" Tai asked concerned.

  
  


"I guess with everyone. He just didn't seem himself." I reply worried once again.

  
  


"Then maybe that's why Ken called."

  
  


"What do you mean?" I ask.

  
  


"Well, maybe he's worried about Davis and wanted to know if you knew what was up with him." Tai answered hitting the start button on his controller.

  
  


That made sense, but I didn't know what was wrong with Daisuke. If anyone were to find out I would've thought it'd be Ken... Maybe I'd call him to see what he thinks is wrong with our usually cheerful friend.

  
  


I went over to the front door, where I left my school bag, and searched for my planner. I had everyone's number listed in there and hopefully, Ken's new home number. He moved to Odiaba fairly recently. He use to live in Tamachi about a half an hour away from here. We all still managed to meet up with each other one way or the other when he did live there.

  
  


I found the number and went back over to the phone. It felt a little odd calling him even though we're friends, probably because we never call each other. 

  
  


A female voice picked up. "Moshi, moshi."

  
  


"Is this the Ichijouji residence?" I asked.

  
  


"Yes it is, who's calling?" They asked.

  
  


"Yagami Hikari, is Ken available?" I reply.

  
  


"Just a second." They said before handing the phone over to Ken.

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Hey Ken." I respond. "Did you try calling me earlier today?"

  
  


"Hai. It's about Daisuke." He replied.

  
  


"I thought as much. Do you know what's wrong with him?" I ask. "He's been avoiding me today."

  
  


There was a pause on the line between us. "Ken?" I ask.

  
  


"Do you think you could meet me at the park in about an hour?" He suddenly asked. I rose my eyebrows at this at first, but then figured it had to do with Daisuke.

  
  


"Sure..." I replied.

  
  


"Good, I'll talk to you then." 

  
  


"Okay... Bye." I hung up and looked over at my brother.

  
  


"So... Did he know what was wrong with Davis?" Tai asked not taking his eyes off the t.v.

  
  


"Well, he didn't say anything about it... But he asked me to meet him at the park in an hour." I answered. Tai took his eyes off the t.v. to look at me with a mild look of alarm before glueing them back to the t.v.

  
  


"And?" He inquired.

  
  


"That was it. I think he wants to talk about Daisuke and just couldn't say anything on the phone."

  
  


"Oh, okay." Tai uttered relieved. I rolled my eyes and retreated to my bedroom to start my home work. "Mom should be home with the food soon!" He called to my back.

  
  


~*~

  
  


I unlocked the door to the surprisingly dark and empty apartment. It was just as well, I didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway, nor did I want my mother fretting over me. Us Motomiya's were supposed to be the strong, proud, cheerful folk. I think the parentals would set me up for counseling if they saw how bothered I was by Takeru and Hikari going out.

  
  


I was smart enough to know that holding in my feelings wasn't the right thing to do, but I really didn't feel like discussing anything. On top of it I didn't exactly have anyone who can relate to how I feel. My three best friends couldn't help me. Takeru moved (but we never really talked about Kari anyway, we were too afraid it might screw up our friendship), Hikari was associated with my depression, and I couldn't bear to face Ken at the moment. I felt so bad for what happened earlier today. He really didn't deserve that...

  
  


I briefly contemplated about consulting Jun, but decided against it. She'd probably laugh at me or tell me to leave her alone to talk on the phone (probably both). Sisters. Can't live with them, can't shoot them.

  
  


Maybe I could talk to Tai since he was my role model and all. Oh, wait, scratch that. Kari's his little sister. He'd probably pound me if I told him I liked Kari. Okay... So Taichi's ruled out as well. Maybe I could talk to Miyako? She was good with relationships, that's all she ever talked about...

  
  
  
  


Nah, I'd just annoy her and she'd annoy me and then the two of us would get into a fight. That's the way our friendship work. Yup, my life in a nutshell all right.

  
  


I sighed flopping down onto my bed face first. Maybe I just wouldn't talk to anyone. I couldn't find anyone /to/ talk to anyway. And... It's really no big deal, I'll probably be over it in a few days. I- I'm just hurting now. All wounds heal with time, right? 

  
  


Then why the hell did this one hurt so much? I've had weeks to become accustomed to the idea. I was the one who suggested the proposal in the first place. I hit my pillow carelessly with my fist in tired frustration.

  
  


I closed my eyes. I didn't feel like thinking any more. Just let the sweet blanket of darkness sweep me away and I'll deal with the dream demons as they come.

  
  


~*~

  
  


It was dark and pretty chilly for an April night. Well, it wasn't completely dark, the sun was just starting to set. Tai wouldn't let me out of the house if it was, especially if it was to meet a guy at the park even if they were only a friend. Mom just told me to be careful and to take her cell phone. With much reassurances to the family I left the house to head to the park only a couple of minutes away.

  
  


There were still a few straggling elementary schoolers playing on the play ground. If it was safe enough for them to be out at this time then it was safe enough for me too. I walked towards the center of the field enjoying the cool breeze and sweet scented air. I closed my eyes for a moment and stretched, forgetting for a minute that Takeru was millions of miles away and my second best friend was ignoring me.

  
  


"Hey." A voice said from behind me. I jumped a little before identifying the voice as Ken's.

  
  


"Hi." I replied before emitting us into a subdued silence, the little kids laughter in the background. 

  
  


Ken and I had become pretty good friends within the last year. We enjoyed quietude together, sometimes there was no need for talk to just enjoy each other's company. It was kind of odd if you thought about it, but it didn't bother me. I think since he was such an opposite to Davis is why they had become best friends. You know how the saying goes, 'opposites attract'.

  
  


Ken starting walking and I followed him, curious. He's always been a bit mysterious, maybe that's what attracted the girl's at school to him. I sometimes wondered if he was oblivious to their attention or if he had become accustomed to it like Ishida Yamato had. More importantly though, I wondered if he knew what was wrong with Daisuke.

  
  


I was about to ask when he spoke. "How was Davis today? I noticed he started acting strange yesterday..."

  
  


I frowned, having overlooked the fact that he was a bit out of character after Takeru left. "He was just... Distant. He didn't want to talk to me or anything." I replied. "At first I just thought he was having a rough morning, but as the day progressed he hadn't changed..."

  
  


"I see..." Ken sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but we... got into a bit of a fight this afternoon." I looked up at him surprised.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"It was pretty stupid actually." Ken reminisced. "He was hiding in a stall and I just happened to surprise him." 

  
  


I furrowed my eyebrows. "Hiding in a stall?" I murmured remembering earlier today when I saw Daisuke duck into the boy's bathroom. "Why would he do that?"

  
  


"He's been under a lot of stress." Ken stated. I nodded, but I was looking for a reason why. Was his home life okay? 

  
  


"I wish I knew the reason though... I want to help him, he's my friend." I said quietly.

  
  


Ken came to a halt before looking straight into my eyes and asking, "Do you honestly not know why he's been acting like this?" 

  
  


I felt a little taken aback and nervous. My gut told me I knew the true reason, but until someone told me my suspicions were the truth... "No, why has he been acting like this?"

  
  


We were silent for a moment searching for the truth in each other's eyes. Please don't say it Ken. I want to stay in my plastic kingdom. Let it be something else, something I can talk him through...

  
  


"It's because of you." Ken finally answered. I suddenly felt hollow as he spoke the four cruelest words I've ever heard. I wanted to shake my head in protest and let the dam of guilt leave me. I wanted to believe what he said was a mistake.

  
  


I found myself nodding however. Accepting my fate as I choked back tears. I crossed my arms trying to comfort myself as I felt the tear reflexes engulf my body in a shaking sea of sorrow. I stood there with Ken in silence trying to hold it all in. It was my fault that Daisuke and Takeru used to fight, my fault that he didn't want to be around me, my fault that he and Ken got into a fight...

  
  


I couldn't hold it in any more and I found a sob escape me, hot tears hitting my cheeks, only to turn cold from the April wind. I turned away from Ken, he didn't need to witness this. I tried to close off the sounds that were escaping my throat, but it made the pain in my chest worsen. It hurt either way. I couldn't escape it. My plastic world fell down around me as the harsh reality took effect.

  
  


"Kari..." I heard Ken say concerned. Please don't say anything more, it hurts enough...

  
  


I felt his hand grasp my shoulder turning me around to face him. I couldn't look at him. I felt embarrassed and weak. "I'm sorry." I found myself choking out. "I'm really sorry."

  
  


"There's nothing to be sorry about." Ken hushed me. "I shouldn't have said that they way I did. It's more like it's his feeling for you that's the cause of his acting this way." He tried to explain. That still didn't change anything, it was still my fault. I shook my head, tears still flowing.

  
  


Ken put his arms around me awkwardly and patted my back. "It's okay, things will be back to normal soon... Davis just needs some time..." He told me with nervousness in his voice.

  
  


It was the only comfort I had and I found myself crying into his chest. He tried calming me down, telling me everything would be okay, but I couldn't find the truth in that. Could mine and Daisuke's friendship ever be the same? How can I possibly face him?

  
  


It started to get dark and as my weeping came to a minimum Ken released me from his hold with a hint of embarrassment. "I'll walk you home. Try not to over think about Davis, he'll be okay. Everything will be back to normal in a few days..."

  
  


I nodded and tried to believe it. It was hard, but I'd try. I looked up into Ken's eyes, "Thank you."

  
  


Even in the dark I saw the faintest of a blush cross his pale features. "Don't mention it." He replied nonchalant. 

  
  


I dried my eyes and cheeks to the best of my ability with my sweatshirt as we walked the short distance back to my apartment. I didn't really feel like explaining to Taichi what happened yet. I could only hope Davis would avoid me and decide not to pick me up in the morning. I don't think I can face him now with my suspicions confirmed.

  
  


* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
